


I can do this just fine myself

by Aurora Danvers (Shadowed_Aurora)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Humiliation, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Punishment, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowed_Aurora/pseuds/Aurora%20Danvers
Summary: You say something you shouldn't so you end up watching your girlfriend take matters into her own hands instead of you getting to join in the fun





	I can do this just fine myself

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed this one, so forgive typos and such

It's a lazy day in the compound. Your girlfriend had her regular workout with the trainees this morning, but she had long since showered and was lazing on the couch reading by the time you returned from your morning shift. You'd spent the early hours of the day dealing with damned paperwork, and you could feel the tension and frustration that had built up as the minutes had ticked by. You sit down in the plush chair across from your gorgeous girlfriend, heaving a heavy sigh

Her lips quirk up into a smile, but she doesn't tear her eyes away from the page she's reading. "That good, huh?"

You look over at her, and your breath catches. She looks so soft, so relaxed. Her bare legs are spread over the brown leather couch. She's not tall, but your eyes take their time running up every inch of her skin until the boxer shorts cover just below the junction between her legs. Her thin spaghetti strap top is hugging her curves tightly. None of her usual leather, black, ultra sexy outfit. Just your casual girlfriend, being soft. A rare treat. 

"What do you think Steve would do if I called off sick, for like, the next week?" You sigh again, finally responding to her comment.

"Rogers? Nothing. Me on the other hand....I don't want to have to deal with all the paperwork you'd end up leaving for me..." She still hasn't looked away from her book.

"Ha! You wouldn't do paperwork, even if it meant saving the world." You laugh at your own joke. "Maria said the last time you had to do paperwork, it was completely illegible. And she thinks you did it on purpose, but no one called you on it since you're Fury's favorite--" you stop yourself then when you look back at your girlfriend. She wasn't laughing. And her eyes were no longer on her book. They were looking straight at you. "Uh--" you don't know what to say. Just that you shouldn't have said what you did. She may look soft at the moment. But she is still the Black Widow. And she's looking at you like you're prey. "Sorry?"

She hasn't moved from her lounging position on the couch, but you can see the shift in her mood. "And here I was planning a nice afternoon for the two of us. Laying here together, nothing but you and me and our books, maybe taking a break for lunch. I was looking forward to how you were going to taste, the sounds you were going to make when I spread you open on this couch and buried my face between those beautiful thighs." The words should be sweet, but there's a bite to them, accompanied by her glare. Your mouth hangs open, already feeling wetness start to soak your panties. But she presses on, "Instead you have to ruin it with that sassy mouth of yours."

"Sorry--" you try again, desparate for the picture she had painted. She's shaking her head though.

"Too late. Sassy girls don't get rewarded." You realize you were panting, enthralled by the combination of her oh-so-innocent clothes and her commanding, no-nonsense gaze. Your puppy eyes do nothing to soften her expression. "I don't see why I have to deprived myself though," she smirks.

She tilts her head as she looks at you, sizing you up. You stay completely still, hoping that she changes her mind. But knowing that she does not make idle threats. "Get off that chair and on your knees." You comply immediately, the hardwood floor unforgiving on your bare knees. You're regretting the skirt. "Open your legs," the next command doesn't surprise you. But you're shy about it, as you reluctantly do so. Natasha notices immediately, "You dirty girl! You already ruined your panties for me? And over what? A couple of dirty words?" She shakes her head at you in disappointment and you have to hold back a whine, a blush creeping up your cheeks.

"You look too proper, for the dirty girl that you are. Unbutton your shirt," you do as your told, undoing the all the buttons as fast as you can. She nods her head slightly in approval. "Now, pull your breasts out." You hesitate briefly, looking back at her with begging eyes, to which she only raises her eyebrows back at you. No mercy. You do as your told, your bra cutting into the underside of your breasts, forcing them up and entirely on display. Your nipples tighten, under both the cool air and Natasha's cold gaze.

She licks her lips, "Better." Her tone is husky, lower now. "Hands behind your head." Your chest juts out even further at the new position. Natasha smirks. "Perfect." You watch in desparation as her hand slides over her own body, taking her time to circle her breasts, kneading them until she begins to moan. She still laid across the couch, eyes locker on you. But now both her hands are exploring over her tight clothes and bare skin.

Your chest rises and falls with panting breaths and your hips twitch when one of her hands finally slides over her clothed mound. Her eyes catch your moment and she pauses to glare at you. "Did I say you could move?"

You don't expect the desparation in your eyes to help, but you let her see it anyway. "No, ma'am." You manage weakly.

Her eyes narrow more, "Then do as you're told, dirty girl." You whimper but comply.

Her hands start moving again and you're completely overwhelmed watching the reactions on her face. She moans, her features softening once her hand slips under her waistband, the pleasure taking the harshness away from her glare. She pulls her shorts down, just enough to give you a view of her mouthwatering pussy. Her hand returns to her skin, brushing first over her clitm. Your breath catches when she moans again, louder. Her pleasure uninhibited as she begins to tease at her own slick slit. Her other hand is still at her breasts, circling and teasing her nipples so that they clearly jut through the thin fabric.

You shift again, moaning with her. "Please, please Nat. Let me touch you. I want to make you feel good." You hope she'll relent to your begging, that she'll see how much you want her.

"Shut up, dirty girl. I can do this just fine myself." As if to demonstrate, she slips a fingers into her opening and groans, thrusting her hips into her hand. You're looking between her hands teasing herself and her face with unbridled pleasure. Her lips are parted, cheeks flushed red, eyes blown with lust. And her gaze was latched onto your breasts, still on display. If she so much as grazed your clit at the moment, you would explode. But instead, you sat on your knees and watched her add another finger, thrusting into her own core. 

She bit her lip and moaned, her pace increasing, her hips twitching up to meet her hand. Your breathing is jagged, gulping in breaths as you see her muscles tightening as she got closer to the precipice. With a shout, she finds her release, her one hand clenching her breast and the other continuing to pound in and out of her pussy. You arch, mimicking her movements but not finding the same release. Her hand slows, teasing the last few shudders out of herself before pulling out completely. 

Eyes still locked on yours, she pulls her fingers up to her mouth and sucks, hard. She thrusts them lightly in and out until her tongue laps up all her juices. She moans, just for effect. "I taste good, baby girl. But you know that, don't you? You could've had some of this if you weren't such a brat."

"Please," you whimper. "Please, Nat. I'm sorry." She's laying there, content and sated. Her one hand resting on her thigh. The other propping her up to look at you. She looks satisfied. Languid. Like a cat that's just finished eating. 

"I bet you are dirty girl. But it's okay, I'm the forgiving type," you get hopeful at her words, even if the tone makes you wary. "I'll let you come in a day or two. For now, let's go to our bed and cuddle."

So that's how you ended up laying in bed, with Natasha's bare thighs and thinly covered torso burning into your back, while you all but created a puddle on your side of the blankets. And Natasha just nuzzled into your hair, one arm draped possessively over your hip, as she smiled in contentment. And you tried to focus on anything except the weight in your core.


End file.
